Hieis Christmas
by Youkai Shuichi
Summary: This is in Hiei's POV. Its a Very sad FF [In My Opinion] About Hiei's Christmas. Please Read And Review if you want more Chapters.Chapter 5 now up! [completed Maybe]
1. Hiei's POV

A/N: This is a Disclaimer. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. So do not sue. ^_^ Okay well I tried my first POV this is Hiei POV Heheheh. Could be Yaoi but not a lemon x.x.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
As I sat there upon the cold recesses of the city bench, I could only think. Think of the time of day and what the others were doing. Yet even I was having trouble doing that. My simple thought always turning to something more. From the time of year, Christmas, to that fox Kurama. It wasn't like I hated him or something, to not want to think of him, it was just I'd rather not right now.  
I remember before I left the sad look on his face. We had fought then, I called him useless and told him I hated him, I never liked him and I wished him dead. But I was only angry; I did not mean those words. Though I knew he thought I did. At that I felt remorse and guilt and worry. He had always lived in a one-parent house for most of his life, kids like that were prone more to Suicide. Suicide? -Were did that come from? He wouldn't do such a thing, not on Christmas. But it suddenly hit me, he would, he had said something on the lines, you'll be sorry when I won't be here when you return.  
With that I was off, I never ran so fast in my life. And that was amazing even for me. I felt my heart pounding in my throat as tears welded in my eyes. I knew I must get there in time, so that I could stop him, and tell him I was sorry. I had reached his house in about 20 minutes, taking the time to actually measure the distance, a human made automobile driving at 150 MPH would have taken a full day to reach there. I slowly crept into the room, my eyes darting back and forth observing the room as I entered. It was dark, and far too dark for my liking.  
"Kurama?" My voice was stiff and rimmed with fear; so far it all seemed to be true, only I didn't know just how true I was. As I continued I could hear the silent voices of Shiori Kurama's Human mother and his Stepfather. They weren't happy in fact they both were crying. I stayed silent for a few moments only to listen in deeply to their conversation. I Please god, whatever gods that are out there. please let them not be crying over Kurama../I It was as I feared. They both were crying over the death of their son Shuichi.  
I literally fell to a sitting position holding myself barely to up by my hands. I felt tears falling and clanking softly to the floor, as they turned to a reddish colored Tear Gem. I literally hated myself then and there, never had I felt this was about myself but I wanted to throw myself off a bridge and just die. But I couldn't I had to somehow tell Kurama I was sorry, some how bring him back. If I could.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
Later that night I had found the wake. Inside I could see a few people left from the earlier hours leaving, and I knew now was my chance to sneak in. I would get locked in for tomorrow there was going to be another for relatives arriving late. But I wanted to visit, alone and the best time was now, while no one was there. It took only a few minutes for the entire building to clear out, and that's when I approached.  
As I looked to Kurama, my chest felt heavy and painful, I knew what I saw but I was denying it. I placed my warm hands on his cold chest and pushed, I shoved with all my might trying to wake him. I heard my self-yell over and over in terrible fits for him to awake. But He wouldn't, he would never awake, He would never talk, see, hear, fight or even love. My Kurama was gone forever; I just couldn't No I wouldn't admit it.  
Falling before him on my knees, I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. I would try to contact try to talk to him, to plead for him to return.  
" Kurama please, Please come back to me.. Please return." But of course there was no answer. And there never will be.  
I lost a friend, a love on Christmas I could never forgive my self never.  
  
A/N: Did you like it. It was a one shot but if you want more review me!! 


	2. Kurama's POV

A/N: Well you all wanted it, well 2 of you anyway so here is a Attempt on a Second Chapter this one is Kurama's POV. ^_^ My third will probably if not be a happier chapter. Unless I decide to do the POV of each before the happy chapter.. *Thinks* maybe not.  
** ** ** ** **  
I sat there on my bed that faithful morning, I was waiting for my beloved Koorime to come to me. I had a special present to give him on Christmas. But of course he would have to be here in order to receive it.  
It really had been a long day, and it only seemed to grow as the hours ticked by, it was maybe 5:00 P.M. when I heard the familiar sound, that of a small body entering through my Bedroom window. I felt excitement brim deep within me, For only if he had known the extent of my love for him. I turned casually to greet him, and I could tell he was in one of his depressions. These occurred often, he was excused due to his horrible past.  
"Hiei you have made it just in time." I said cheerfully, I was trying my best at hiding my feelings, Most Kitsunes were good at this, however today I found it rather hard. I was sweating slightly, nervous to hand him the gift and tell him how I felt. I could even feel myself blush and I know that was why he was staring at me strangely.  
"Hn" Was the only thing that left my precious Koorime's Mouth at the time, It didn't seem to bother me at all. I simply walked forward and gently placed a specially wrapped gift into my love's hands. I could see his confusion on the ideal of getting this gift on this day, But it was normal, after all he never had a Christmas before.  
" Don't worry, Mai tenshi no koi. It is yours so go ahead open it I hope you like it." I heard myself say this and couldn't believe I actually dared to venture as close as that to spill out my heart to him. He slowly took the wrapping of the present and gentle pulled forth a beautiful Silver locket. Engraved with a fine blue crystal shaped like a rose and tinted red, it opened to reveal a photo of him and I smiling.  
I could only watch and wonder in awe, if he liked the gift. But he didn't and he did a most atrocious thing. I guess now that I think of it, he was in a bad mood at first. But I wasn't thinking straight at the moment and my heart was full of only shock and grief over what was to happen.  
"Pathetic I want no gift of yours, you worthless sad excuse of a waist of life!" He jeered pressing into me his anger, He then turned and halted waiting for a reply out of me, only I lunged forward and grabbed his arm swiftly as if pleading him to not go.  
"Please Hiei do not leave me. Do you not love me as I love you?" I asked, tears forming in the corners of my emerald green eyes. He jerk violently throwing me off and into my bed, turning I could see the pain in his eyes, but I could not tell why he had such a look. He spoke such hurtful words. I would never forget the words that had altered my very existence.  
" I do not love you Kitsune, all you want is me as your boy toy. like all the others." He spoke this calmly though through a pained voice. I could tell he slightly meant what he was saying But I didn't want to believe it.  
" Fine then you shall regret if you come here and I am not" Those were the only words I managed to speak. Though they were hard, I could tell he did not take me seriously as he jolted from my room. I fell to my knees shaking and crying. My heart had been broken, slowly I lifted the pendant and placed it coolly around my own neck so it could hang before my heart.  
Today, though on Christmas I would teach him a lesson for playing with my heart, and if he felt anything he would regret what his actions were earlier. I stood from my current spot and opened my hand, there lay a small black seed stripped in red markings, and slowly before my eyes in my hands it sprouted and grew into the most lovely of purple flowers. Though it was not meant for Beauty, it was quite deadly. The po-kanshi flower. A flower native to the Makai and rare in the Ningenkai. Slowly I lifted the small blossom to my lips, the smell was intoxicating it self and I felt my self-freeze in fear. But I knew I must do this or live the rest of my life in pain over Hiei.  
I took the bite. And with in seconds I could feel my self-dyeing, My heart literately was pounding painfully to a stop and I could see my self fall forward in a slow motion. I knew then and there that I was a goner there was no turning back, not now not ever.  
  
A/N: how you like this Chapter? Don't worry a Happy one, maybe coming up, or not. Depends on if I want to drag the sadness on a little bit longer. But I doubt that. Any Way have a Happy Merry Christmas!! And a Happy new year!! 


	3. Hiei Pov

A/N: Yey the happy chapter. Maybe the Final I have no Idea!!!  
** ** ** ** ** ** **  
As I sat there, crouched before the coffin. Inside it held my beloved. Couldn't I have just accepted the gift? Couldn't I have just said I loved him? Or returned sooner in order to apologize. No of course not and I cursed myself hated every fiber of my own being. For being so careless, and for allowing this to happen.  
Once again I was doing nothing more than crying, and knowing I would be alone forever in life. I was obviously not meant to love or I would have not done that to Kurama. I saw the locket laying so neatly upon my love's chest and slowly I reached over and took it in my hand. Feeling the cold silver against my palm made me burst into more tears.  
Had he really gone? Would he never return? No it was impossible, he had returned once before though on his own will, maybe I could bring him back? But this would prove rather difficult. Standing I would thinking to my self. What would a Half-pint like me do to bring back some one from the dead? Then it hit me. I would have to do the only thing I could. I knew Kurama wouldn't like it, but if he tried to kill himself after. There would be no point and he would know I would truly hate him.  
*** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
It would take me three days to retrieve the necessary Item. I had to in list the help of a unlikely demon to help. His name was Sazuka. He was an excellent Demon especially on retrieving Items from special areas. This one he would need to gather from the Spirit Vault. But I was sure it was of no problem. When I told him my reasoning for getting this he just looked to me with blue eyes.  
"You're kidding me right? I mean. You know what will happen if you use that, don't ya?" He sounded truly concerned and I could only give him an unsure smile.  
"Of course I do." I said weakly, I was still in pain over Kurama's death and he could tell as I walked beside him. After a while we branched off so he could retrieve the item and I could wait for him in the designated spot for use. It took only a few hours for him to return and hand over a neatly wrapped object in clothe.  
I could only smile to him as I entered the Wake and stood before Kurama. He seemed so peaceful in his everlasting slumber but tonight he wouldn't be sleeping. He'd be alive and He'd be as happy as he could. I kneeled before him and unwrapped the object, there laid the For-lorn Hope (Spelling?) in all its glory. I slowly spoke, through painful gasps knowing after this I myself would not be around, but as for my love, he shall live I shall make sure of it in this wish.  
" Listen spirit of the Mirror, I plead of you to make my desire come true. I want Kurama Back alive and I want him to know, to not end his life again, I want him to know I was sorry." I spoke this shakingly and waited for a reply. Only the reply I received was a violent flash and I felt my self-fall forward, as the room I was standing suddenly turned pitch black. And I knew I was gone, and Kurama would be alive. Alive. The word echoed through my mind, But I didn't care no more. I was dead and that's all I cared for. Besides the Kitsune.  
*** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** A/N: Okay I lied, it was still a bit sad one more chapter to come!!! 


	4. Kuronue POV

A/N: I promise you all Things are picking up, Just a Little Different that what you expect. Now please read and enjoy this chapter.  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** I Means thoughts and /I means closing thought Communications. Thanks!  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
Kurama, I saw him tall and slender, long rose red hair rise from the depths of his coffin. I knew it was him, it could be no one else. His power signal was the same. But I would wait before making my presence known. I hadn't seen him in over 18 years, back when he was Youko.  
He was simply kneeling before the smaller one I had witnessed brought Kurama to life. I felt sorry for the twerp. I mean he didn't deserve all that happened did he? You're probably wondering just who I am? Well I won't tell you just yet. I can tell you how I came here. I was sitting around peacefully in the spirit world as dead as a doornail, when suddenly I awoke. I was here and ringing in my head was the voice of Enma Jr.  
"You have to Make Kurama Happy stop him from repeating his mistake." I knew what I had to do. Get him to hopefully fall back in love with me. That was going to be hard. As I watched I saw no such feelings besides utter despair and sadness over the Koorime. But I decided it was now or never, I must interfere I must make presence and myself known.  
Slowly I unfolded my leathery wings and glided gently before the Kitsune. I saw him look up in shock and I could see his spirit lifting.  
" Ku- Ku- Kuronue?" He asked his eyes gaining more tears though of mixed feelings. I smiled to him in the gentlest way making sure I could tell him all things shall be fine. Or as fine as they ever could be any way.  
"Yes Kurama, It is I. Kuronue the great." I said with some of my old humor pretending to flex muscles I would not attain. I heard him mutter on the lines of ' Reminds me of Kuwabara that he does.' I just smirked wondering if he had become a friend with him due to me having a similar personality.  
I had no clue of course he had become a Reikai Tantei and at the time it scarcely crossed my mind. I wasn't going to believe him if he told me now anyway. All I wanted was to hold my Kitsune in my arms. But I wouldn't not after he lost his little Kareshi at the moment. Instead I would simply wait for him to make the first move. Him to get over the death of the Koorime.  
It would of course be my greatest dream if that were to happen..  
  
** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** A/N: Sorry about this chapter being so darn short. I promise to sort of make a better one later on. Thanks please review how you like this chapter!!! 


	5. Kurama POV

A/N: This Chapter takes place 2 years later from the last one, Its Kurama's POV and .. Maybe the final Chapter.. Or will I go on? If I hadn't destroyed this already. -.-  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
It has been a few years since that time, when I had attempted the removal of my life, and only ended up losing Hiei. But still I wonder, if at times he was truly dead. I knew Kuronue was here, and this made me happy. We had picked up on our relationship quite well. But I still wondered. How life would have been if I had not been so foolish, if I had only waited for Hiei to return.  
But stuff happens, as in all life times, destiny is cruel, especially when fate chooses the doors for you. But I should tell you of some odd experiences. Stuff that even I find awfully hard to explain. I know its been about 2 years since that day but no one seems to know Hiei is dead. For example, on his first year anniversary of his death, Kazuma stared at me strangely when I asked him to come to a Death anniversary of Hiei. I looked awfully confused and ended up not doing the whole party anyway.  
Even Yusuke initiated him being alive and made me feel insane. But it couldn't be could it? Hiei alive and not dead? How could he survive the Mirror's effect? I found this odd and I was the one who touched him and felt no pulse. Oh well I guess in order for me to believe it I would have to see it with my own eyes.  
I would soon find my self alone and in the Central Park of Shinjuku alone for my first time. It was public and I was never able to come alone, there was always some sort of group hanging around. But today it was dead silent and . still.  
I just placed my hands coolly into my pockets and started to walk towards the exit of the park, when I had felt something weird. A cold wind blow gentle up my back making my hair stick up. I couldn't explain it really any more than that. I turned on instinct only to behold a small Koorime dressed casually in black. He held his Katana in his right hand and wore a most sly smile. I just simply couldn't explain the amount of emotion that surged through me. Was Hiei really alive? Or was this his ghost?  
Either way, whether dead or alive, I was glad to see him, though I knew I now belonged to Kuronue, he was still a valued friend and companion to have around. Slowly I gathered my nerves enough to speak and try out his reality.  
" Hiei is that you? Are you back?" I said calmly in a gentle calm and quite voice.  
"Hn, Chi Baka Kitsune I am. For now." He said in a Mono-toned voice.  
"But How?" I proclaimed, curious on how such a thing could happen.  
"Don't worry about it. Right now I am glad to be alive and glad you are." He sounded less sad but a little happy. And I couldn't help but feel happy myself. Though I never could figure much of his strange arrival. But I guess some questions are better answered in sequels Ne?  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** A/N: Ok so, my plot bunnies left me early.. Beh. Happy Christmas and a Merry New year. And Happy Chanukah also!!! 


End file.
